A Wonderful Life
by Firelordawesome123
Summary: "Lin, it's you. It was always you." Tenzin's eldest daughter is getting married and he reflects on his life to see what he has done to deserved such a wonderful life. A review would be nice to see what you liked/disliked. (Different story line)
1. Chapter 1

**A Wonderful Life**

**Part 1**

He awoke in the early day, the sun illuminating his room. He managed to sit up and place his feet firmly on the ground below. With a soft sigh, he rubbed the tip of his long, gray beard. He looked around and noticed the comfortable silence of the room. A smile managed to form as he remembered what today was; the wedding of his first-born daughter.

He assumed that his other half had already woken up hours ago and was already preparing for this afternoon, along with the bride. His hand moved from his beard and up his square face, where he gently rubbed the wrinkles that had snuck their way on to his complexion as the years went by.

He happened to hear a voice outside the door, _her_ voice. The smile broadened when he overheard her talking to their daughters. "He's been in the middle of this wedding for six months now, I think he deserves to sleep in," his wife said. Then he heard their footsteps fade as they walked farther and farther from the room.

He got up slowly, with the help of the side table near him. A light grunt made his way out of his mouth as he stood as straight as his old bones could handle. He made his way to the bathroom. He headed toward the bathroom, making a small detour to his window to look at the beauty of outside. _Yes_, he agreed to himself, _today is a great day for my daughter's wedding_.

Looking away from the window and headed his way toward the bathroom, he wondered what he did in his life to have such a beautiful wife, beautiful children, a beautiful life.

_"Tenzin," a voice rang from behind him. He turned to face her. "Come, it's time to go," she said softly, offering a hand. And without complaining, like his siblings did way too much, in his opinion, he accepted the hand and kept the speed of his mother, as she was leading him somewhere. It could be important, or it could be just home. Either way, he trusted that wherever they'd be going, she'd keep him safe_

_They walked for a while. The surroundings around them were full of earthbenders and buildings under construction, some buildings complete, he noticed, but some were just now being built. They walked to a small, earthy house. His eyes of wonder, suddenly turning into knowledge, because he knew of the place where he was being led to. Not really knowing why his mother was taking him there, but he knew the place._

_His mother lightly knocked on the front door. A man he wasn't sure he knew opened the door and invited them inside. He seemed friendly, but he was tall and very built; maybe, he was starting to recall, he's seen him in the metal building. Tenzin listened as his mother spoke to him in her kindly matter. It was hard for him to follow their words, and frankly he didn't really care. _

_His eyes began to wonder the room. Everything was made out of earth; the tables, the furniture... everything. As he gazed at the room, he noticed a small cradle-like object in the corner. The curious mind of the one year old wanted to know more about the object, so, he let go of his mother's hand and walked to the object._

_Of course, he couldn't see the object clearly, for he was too small. But he wanted to know more, so he got up on his toes to try to get a closer look. Suddenly, he was lifted off the ground higher and higher, until he came face to face with somebody. It was the lady with the weird eyes; he smiled at her as she smiled back._

_"I see you're curious to see who's in this cradle," she said to him as he looked down to see a small baby with black hair and beautiful green eyes, "Lin, this is-"_

* * *

_"Tenzin," she whispered._

_He opened his eyes, looking at the person, then closing them again. A moment past and he opened his eyes widely in in shock, "Lin!" He placed his sheets higher so she couldn't see his sleep wear. "What - why are you here... in my room, on Air Temple Island? You should be home sleeping!"_

_"I couldn't sleep," she frowned; which made him frown. It hadn't been the same for her and her mother since... the incident. Actually, Republic city hasn't been the same at all since the Agni Kai Triad attacked downtown six months ago. It seemed longer. So many lives lost that day, including Lin's father, who fought brave and hard for his city... his nation, like so many of them did._

_"..Well.." He sighed, not knowing what to say. "What do you want me to do about it?"_

_"You promised me that you'd take me flying on Oogi."_

_"Now!" He said surprised. "It's in the middle of the night!" _

_"Don't be a baby, Tenzin," she replied, crossing her arms. "Are you really going to go by your parents' rules all your life?"_

_"I am since I'm ten," he told her, "And because it's night-time!" He closed his eyes and covered his face with his blanket to try and avoid her stare. But still, he could feel her eyes on him, even if his face was covered and his back toward her. He angrily removed his sheets and got out of his bed. "Fine!" He said, seeing in the corner of his eye Lin cheering with joy; which made him smile... mentally, not physically. Physically, he was mad about getting up in the darkness of the night, but mentally enjoying her presence and the scent that lingers when she's around._

_She followed him as he snuck his way out of the boys dormitory and outside where the Sky Bison and lemurs slept. He gently woke his Sky Bison, Oogi._

_"One block around the city, then I'm taking you home," he said sternly as he helped her on the bison. She nodded her head._

_"Oogi, yip yip," and with that, they lifted up into the sky._

_"Should we be worried about him going on midnight bison rides?" Katara asked her husband as they watched their son fly his Sky Bison to Republic City._

_"No, he's just being a-"_

* * *

_"Friends don't let friends make stupid mistakes," Tenzin screamed._

_"So now every decision I make about my life is stupid," she fired back._

_"No... just this one," he explained angrily. "He isn't good for you." He paused for a moment, then continued more calmly. "What I'm trying to tell you, Lin.." He reached for her hand._

_"Don't," she pulled away. "You have no authority in telling me who and who I shouldn't date, Tenzin."_

_"I know," he agreed, nodding his head. "I just want to protect you from the bad."_

_"You can't protect me from everything, Tenzin, even I know that," she told him warmly. "I know you're concerned with my options in life and the choices I choose... but-"_

_"It's your life, I know," he finished her explanation. "And I'll let you make you're own decisions... but just don't go out with him. Please."_

_"Why?" She asked curiously._

_"Because..." He leaned in slowly and softly kissed her lips, something he's been wanting to do for a while now. The smoothness of her lips felt nice between his dry ones; he was so nervous and excited about where this would lead them...or where it won't lead them._

_"..Tenzin.." she spoke softly as he broke the kiss, shocked from his actions, but also... happy. "..I had no... I mean, I thought about it, but I always thought we... we're two completely different people." Tenzin frowned. "And yet it feels so... so right," she smiled up at him, who had a returning smile, before he leaned back in to kiss her once more._

* * *

**END of PART 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Wonderful Life**

**Part 2**

_A man with dark, graying hair stood before many people as they sat and listened to his words of wisdom: "Today we are here to celebrate great honor and responsibility that will be given among these young metalbenders as they graduate from the Metalbending Academy and become our nations next leaders of the world." He turned to the students wearing their dressy earth nation robes, smiling at the man who wore clothing similar to theirs. "May I present to you the graduates of the Metalbending Academy," he cheered as the crowd roared at the newly graduated students._

_"Congratulations," he said as she walked her way up to him, wearing a smile that sprung from ear to ear. He stood there foolishly and exultingly as he held a bouquet of flowers to present to her as a reward for all the hard work she's been through to get to this point. All the late hours studying, all the stress that was caused by the hard training; all worth it._

_He kissed her temple before giving her the flowers she had deserved from beginning, and then giving her a firm hug._

_"We're so proud of you, Linny!" They heard behind them. A group of adults walked toward the young couple._

_"Don't get too proud, mom," she said, "I'm still a long way from becoming part of the police force... I still have an internship-"_

_"Don't focus on the future, Lin," the elder Airbender told her, "Focus on the now. We have no doubt that you won't turn your dreams into reality, Lin."_

_She nodded her head, wanting to tell him that you have to work hard to make your dreams into that reality._

_"And, Lin..." Tenzin pulled her aside from the group, "I don't know how to tell you this -What I'm trying to say... ask," he mumbled, "Now, I don't want you to feel pressured about answering at this moment.. but-"_

_"Spit it out already, Tenzin," a sigh escaped her mouth._

_"I think it's the... appropriate time to ask if you'd do me the honor in marrying me..."_

_Her eyes grew wide, not knowing what to say. "..Tenzin.." she managed to breath out as she saw the man she loved with hopeful eyes looking into her own. "No."_

_"No?" He moved backward, away from her, not hiding the fact that he was a bit hurt by her answer. "Why?"_

_"My life just started, Tenzin." She looked almost as hurt telling him this as he was hurt hearing it. "If I marry you now, I'll, no offense, Tenzin, but I'll be obligated to have children, be a mother; I'm not ready for that right now."_

_He nodded his head in acknowledgement and moved near her again. "When you're ready, I'll ask-"_

* * *

_"You don't need to tell me how I should or shouldn't feel, Tenzin." She told him as they walked quickly through the metal hallway. "I control my own emotions, you know.."_

_"I know, Lin," he sighed softly as they made their way into a small office. He looked around the office and a small smile formed on his face, "Is this your new office? I haven't seen it yet... it looks nice."_

_"Tenzin, stop your babbling and listen, will you?" He stopped and focused on her. She walked silently to her desk, leaning down to look at Tenzin. "I am aware of my mother's poor health," she told him sternly, "You don't have to go around reminding me every chance you get."_

_"I know," he agreed, "But-"_

_"I have already had this discussion with her, Tenzin. I know she isn't well," she frowned. "But she doesn't want to make this a big deal. If she needs me, I'll be there; but, remember it's my mother we're talking about," she smiled, making him smile._

_"Very well, Lin," he bowed his head professionally, before exiting her office._

_She watched as he left the room, and when she couldn't see him, she fell down into her chair, forming a frown. A sigh released from her mouth as she placed her hand on her forehead, looking down at her desk, fighting back the tears that were wanting to escape from her eyes. "What am I going to do," she whispered to herself, "My own mother doesn't care about her death." A moment passed and she lifted her head, tears running down her face, "Oh just come back in already, Tenzin. I know you're there!"_

_Tenzin walked back into her office, quickly going by her side. She fell into his arms and let all her emotions out; "I know," he said, rubbing her back lightly as she cried on his shoulder, "We'll get through-"_

* * *

_"This is indeed a sad day; as we remember the ones who fought, the ones who died, and the ones who changed the world to make it better for future generations to live in."_

_"I can't be here," he whispered to his other half._

_She put a hand of comfort on his thigh, looking into his grey eyes. "We should stay for your mother. I mean, look at her," they turned to the recently widowed woman who was being comforted by Tenzin's sister; hugging each other in the sadness of the afternoon. "We'll get through this," she told him, "You'll get through this." She promised._

_It was hard for Lin to lose a mother; mostly because her mother was all she had. But Tenzin... Tenzin lost not only a father, but his master... his nation. And to make things worse, he still wasn't married, nor had any Airbending children to continue his father's great legacy; his great nation._

_After the ceremony of the great Avatar Aang's funeral he, by her wishes, left his mother alone and took Lin out for a much-needed sunset walk by the bay._

_They walked mostly in calm silence, both wanting to speak, but not knowing where to begin._

_"..You know Pema offered to become my assistant," he finally spoke._

_An, "Oh," left her mouth._

_"I'll get a lot more work done with her helping me..." he stopped his sentence; stopped his walking and looked at Lin._

_"What's the matter, Tenzin? Are you okay?" She asked, turning to face him. When she didn't hear him say anything, she started to get into a slight panic. "Tenzin?" She walked toward him._

_"Marry me, Lin. Marry me."_

_"Tenzin, we've been over this before," she said._

_"Yes." He said angrily, still keeping his voice at a calm level. "And yet every time, even though we're in our mid thirties, you always answer no. I'm starting to think I've wasted my time on a woman I love who doesn't love me back."_

_"Don't say that, Tenzin," she raised her voice at him. "I have given you nothing but love since the day I met you!"_

_"Then why don't you want to marry me; why are you acting like this? Ever since I could remember I imagined us together with a family... in love!"_

_"We are in love!"_

_"What kind of love are you thinking of? Do you not realize that I'm the last of my kind? Do you not realize how much pressure is on me for being the last Airbender?" He screamed at her. "Why are you doing this to me, Lin?"_

_"Because... because I'm scared," she yelled back. She took a deep breath in, then repeated softly: "I'm scared."_

_After a moment of Tenzin not speaking, Lin finally shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry," she said as she began to walk away._

_"Lin," he called after her; she didn't turn back._

* * *

**END of PART 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Wonderful Life**

**Part 3**

_The man sat in his work chair, looking down at the stacks of unfinished paperwork that needed to be done by the end of the week. But for a some reason, he didn't really care about the paperwork; just stared blankly at it, lost in thought._

_A young girl walked into his office carrying a stack of papers: "I finished organizing the..." she stopped when she noticed he wasn't paying attention to her. "Master Tenzin," she called; still, he didn't look up. "Master Tenzin," she repeated. He slightly jumped before looking up at the woman who was calling him. "Are you alright?" She asked tenderly, placing the stacks of papers on his desk._

_"Yes." He lied. "And you don't have to call me Master Tenzin, Pema. My name is Tenzin."_

_"Sorry," she spoke in embarrassment._

_"It's okay," he said with a slight smile. She nervously bowed to him and went to exit his office; "Pema," he called out. She turned around to look at him. "I'm afraid I have lied to you," he got up from his chair and walked to the front of his desk._

_"Is that so..." she said nervously._

_"Yes." He nodded, a frown forming on his face. "You see... I'm not fine."_

_"Oh."_

_"I've been in a rather difficult dilemma," he explained. "My girl- My love, Lin," Pema frowned at the mention of the Chief, "We've been together for... for as long as I can remember. And I want to marry her-"_

_"Don't say another word, please." She interrupted, walking towards him._

_"Pardon?"_

_"..Tenzin.." She breathed sadly. "I don't want to hear about you and Beifong's relationship." She looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, forgive my rudeness, but..." She looked into his eyes and a smile formed. "I remember the day I met you; you were so nice and patient with me. You saw me as a person. And seeing you with the chief of police and how unhappy you've been-"_

_"No. I'm not unhappy with Lin," he told her. "I love her. I think the true person I'm angry at is... myself."_

_She looked at him; more like studied him. He gave her a sincere smile, waiting patiently for her to speak again. "Tenzin.." she said softly, "I... I love you." His eyes grew wide, in shock._

_"Pema, I..." He tried to find the words to express his emotions of this moment, but he truly didn't know what his feelings were at this moment._

_Here's a beautiful, young brunette professing her love to him; a man already involved with someone else; someone he loved deeply and would do anything for. But life has been hard lately since becoming the last airbender. Times like these he would usually seek his father for guidance and it's hard not being able to talk to him person to person._

_"You what?" Both Tenzin and Pema turned to the doorway where Lin stood there in her famous pose, arms crossed and wearing a frown that could make a badgermole cry in terror._

_"Lin.."_

_"Save it," she put a hand up, before turning to leave._

_"Excuse me, Pema," Tenzin said as he quickly went to catch up with Lin._

_Lin's metal shoes echoed the halls of the building, making clacking noises with every step she took._

_"Lin... please wait," Tenzin called after her as he ran by her side. "Let me explain. Nothing happened."_

_She stopped and looked at him; "Did you want something to happen?"_

_"Lin, I..." He couldn't lie to her, "I don't know." Her frown quickly turned into an emotionless expression as she breathed a sigh. "But I do know I love you," he added._

_She turned away from him, which made him nervous. After all the years they've been together, he still had difficulty reading her emotions._

_She didn't say anything for a long time, only stared at a blank wall; he nervously waited for her to speak. Finally she managed to talk:_

_"Tenzin, I'm pregnant." She said, still staring at the wall._

_"Lin, that's wonderful," he smiled broadly, turning her around to face him, so he could give her a hug. "I love you, Lin. I love you," he said as they embraced, "Please... marry me. Marry-"_

* * *

_"Me and Bumi are thrilled to have Lin become part of this family; to become our new sister." Kya spoke happily. "And I think everyone is excited for this thrilling occasion. It's about time you two married." She smiled up at them. "Cheers to the bride and groom. Welcome to the family, Lin."_

_Lin nodded with a smile, and then turned to her husband: "Tenzin," she whispered. He looked at her with loving eyes. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long."_

_His already broad smile grew larger as he placed a hand on her belly, "All that matters now is that you're mine; and only mine."_

* * *

He smiled at the thought of his memories, staring into the mirror; wondering who the old man in the mirror was. He splashed water on his wrinkly face to clean it.

The bathroom door opened, making him turn.

"Dad," his daughter said, shocked to see him, "You scared me. I thought you were sleeping."

"You know me," he said softly, "I like to get up early in the day."

"Which you shouldn't," she replied, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "You should be sleeping."

"You're just like your mother; always worrying about my health," Tenzin spoke. He looked at his daughter, who wore a soft green robe and a nervous, excited smile. Her hair and make-up had already been done; she was as beautiful as her mother.

"I came in for some extra towels," she explained, taking fresh, folded towels out of the bathroom closet. "You should go back to bed and get some rest."

"And miss all the excitement that's to come before my eldest daughter's wedding. I think not," he joked, following his daughter out of the bathroom and into his room.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you're stuck in the middle of some sibling drama," she smiled.

"Is there any other kind?" He smiled back.

Tenzin's wife walked into the room, "You should sleep," she said, noticing her husband out of bed.

"I've already been through this, mom," their daughter explained. "He wants to help with the wedding."

"You should get those towels to your brother, my little Badgermole," she told her daughter. "Your brother jumped into the bay."

"Did he ruin anything related to the wedding," asked their nervous daughter.

"No, he managed to airbend himself dry, but the floors are all wet," her mother said.

"That boy is going to ruin everything," she sighed before rushing out of her parents room.

"Tell him he has to clean it up," her mother yelled after her, before turning her attention to her husband.

"Come here, gorgeous," Tenzin smiled, opening his arms out for her; which she took gracefully. The years went by; their soft skin quickly filled with wrinkles; their hair turning a white and grayish color; and yet Tenzin was still as crazy about her as the day he met her.

Outside their room they could hear their daughters scream at their son.

Her old, weary eyes looked up into his. "I thought we were done raising our children," she said before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Regret marrying me yet," she joked.

He hugged her tighter, smiling at her lovingly; "Lin, it's you. It was always you."

* * *

**The End**

**Please take the **

**time to review **

**and tell me how**

**I did on the story.**


End file.
